Clash of the Titan
October 12, 2007 | writer = Scott Gimple Jorge Gutierrez | director = Dave Thomas | previous = Eye Caramba | next = The Grave Escape|season = 1}}'Clash of the Titan '''is the second half of the 13th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot The Titanium Titan, White Pantera’s ex-sidekick turned supervillain, returns to Miracle City, claiming to have renounced his evil ways. He offers to serve White Pantera and El Tigre as their sidekick. The idea of being part of a superhero team with its own secret hideout and everything gets Manny excited about fighting crime, which thrills his father. But the Titanium Titan may not be the ally he’s claims to be. Episode Summary Manny and Granpapi "fish" off their rooftop, stealing various items from people on the streets when Rodolfo shows up and offers Manny a chance to fight crime with him. Manny is excited until Rodolfo mentions discussing about his grades, future and personal feelings, which he awkwardly declines. Suddenly, Frida gets pulled up by Grandpapi and Manny takes the opportunity to flee to the streets with her, which leaves Rodolfo despondent. While walking down the street, Manny and Frida are attacked by a giant robot, but are surprisingly saved by one of their enemies, the Titanium Titan, who claims to have reformed his ways after their previous encounter. He now wishes to fight alongside White Pantera again, like the old days, as well as Manny. Frida is swayed, but Manny is still skeptical, so the Titan offers to have Rodolfo use his bronze boots of truth on him. The three return home to a shocked Rodolfo, who uses his boots on the Titan. He reveals he would never hurt Manny and only wishes to fight evil. Thoroughly convinced, Manny, Rodolfo and the Titan decide to form their own superhero team, which emotionally excites Rodolfo, and Manny, since they won't have any personal talks with the Titan around. After an afternoon of crime fighting, the Titan takes Rodolfo, Manny and Frida to his new headquarters, which is inside the fist of a statue in the ocean. Rodolfo and the Titan briefly share a moment before being interrupted by Manny, much to the Titan's dismay, Then Frida sees one of Titanium Titan's invention, El Churropa 9000 - A churro maker. And they suddenly get two alerts; the robot attacking the city and giant squids attacking the boats off shore. Rodolfo goes to fight the robot while Manny and the Titan fight the squids. While the three are away, Frida makes churros with the Titan's churro maker and then she accidently hits a Table Salt container with a button beneath it, The container opens and the button was pressed. A wall divides into to two which reveals a secret about Titanium Titan: He has a shrine for Rodolfo, an Anti Shrine for Manny, A training book for teaching a squid to fight, A remote controller for his Robot and a photo frame of Frida with a word "lame" on the top-right with a downward arrow under it pointing at her. Means that the Titan sees that she's lame. Due to her anger. She breaks the frame, Wrecks the Rodolfo shrine and goes away. During their fight with the squids, Manny discovers the Titan had masterminded the whole thing as the latter reveals his true intentions; to regain Rodolfo's trust (succeeded) and eliminate Manny, so it'll just be the two of them. He also reveals he had been wearing a secret "truth proof" vest, which rendered him immune to Rodolfo's bronze boots of truth. He and the squids get the better of Manny, but Frida, who had found the Titan's remote control for the robot, and Rodolfo show up with the giant contraption. Rodolfo berates the Titan for still being consumed by jealousy and evil, but the Titan commands the squids to attack them. Frida uses the robot to fight the squids while Manny and Rodolfo try to break free of their grasp. They eventually succeed in defeating both the squids and the robot. The Titan attempts to make a getaway on one of the squids, but gets swallowed whole by a wale. After the skirmish, Rodolfo still offers Manny to crime with him, while discussing his "changing body". As before, Manny awkwardly declines and flees with Grandpapi. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco *Titanium Titan Gallery The gallery for this episode may be viewed here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Episode Montage Scene El Tigre, White Pantera and The Titanium Titan fighting crime in Miracle City. Running Gags Titanium Titan plucking Frida from the excitement. Continuity *After Adios Amigos. Trivia *The giant robot remote is based on a Nintendo NES controller. Errors *After Frida wrecks the Rodolfo shrine and goes away, It is not shown that she grabs the remote for the Titanium Titan's robot. But a few moments later, She has the remote. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Backstories